Addison Montgomery
Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery (tidligere Shepherd), er en oppdiktet karakter på ABC tv-serien Grey's Anatomy, og spinn-off serien Privat Praksis. Før serien Mye av Addisons tidligere liv blir først nevnt i andre og tredje sesong av Grey's Anatomy og den andre sesongen av Private Practice. Addison er datter av to rike foreldre, og har et tjuefem millioner dollar fond. Hennes mor, Bizzy Forbes Montgomery, er sjelden referert til som "mor" mens hennes far var ofte utro og brukte tid tilbrakt sammen med Addison som et påskudd. Hennes bror Archer er en av verdens beste nevrolog og han er en vellykket forfatter. Addison møtte sin fremtidige ektemann, Derek Shepherd, ved en medisinsk skole; Selv om det aldri er nevnt i serien, vil dette bety at hun gikk på Columbia University College of Physicians and Surgeons, som er der Derek gikk på medisinskole, hun møtte også hennes fremtidige kolleger og venner, Sam og Naomi Bennett, der også. Hun fullførte turnustiden under oppsyn av Richard Webber. Addison, sammen med Derek, ble vellykkede i sine respektive felt og begge begynte sin egen praksis i New York, noe som ble en belastning på ekteskapet. Addisons affære med Derek beste venn Mark Sloan ble slutten på ekteskapet og Derek dro Seattle hvor han fikk jobb som sjef over nevrokirugi. Addison forsøkte å ha et forhold til Mark, som resulterte i at hun blir gravid. Hun tok abort siden hun fortsatt var forelsket i Derek, og når Mark er utro mot henne, drar hun til Seattle. I Grey's Anatomy Sesong 1 Addison blir ikke sett før siste episode i sesong 1. Hun prøvde og ringe Derek, men han svarte aldri på telefonen. Så hun dukker opp uanmeldt og hun finner fort ut at Derek har startet et forhold med turnuslegen Meredith Grey. Sesong 2 Addison ankommer Seattle etter at Richard har spurt henne. Og hun prøver og gjenforene seg med Derek. Derek er fremdels sint på henne, og det er en periode med motsetninger mellom dem. Addisons tilstedeværelse, gir forholdet en ny styrke, og til slutt velger Derek Addison over Meredith. Siden hun er hans kone, og han kan ikke bare skrive under på et ark for så å avslutte familien sin. De prøver og returnere til deres gamle liv, og de bor i campingvogna hans, Addison flytter til Seattle permanent, og hun blir sjef over neonatal kirurgi og obstetrikk og gynekologi på Seattle Grace Hospital. Hun begynner å skjønne at Derek fortsatt har følelser for Meredith, og ekteskapet blir enda mer testet når Mark kommer til Seattle for å finne Addison. Når Addison finner ut at Derek har vært utro med Meredith, blir hun full og har sex med Mark igjen. Under sesong 2, straffer Addison Alex Karev med og putte ham på sin avdeling. Sesong 3 Under sesong 3 begynner hun å føle seg tiltrukket av Alex og til slutt har hun sex med ham, bare for å oppdage at han ikke er interessert i å ha et forhold med henne. Hun bryter da også avtalen hun har med Mark, nemlig og leve i sølibat i 60 dager. Hun forteller det ikke til Mark, men han lyver til henne og sier at han sprakk. Hun følte seg så alene at hun bestemte seg for å få en baby og besøke Naomi, som er en fruktbarhets spesialist og hennes vennine. Dette introduserer Addison overgang fra Grey's Anatomy til spinn-off serien, Private Praksis. Ikke lenge etter bestemmer Addison seg for å dra fra Seattle for å flytte til Los Angeles, og der blir hun ansatt på Oceanside Wellness, styrt av Sam og Naomi Bennet. Dette markerer Addisons avreise fra Grey's Anatomy som fast karakter. Og hun blir fast karakter i spinn-off serien Privat Praksis. I Privat Praksis Sesong 1 I seriens første episode føler Addison seg uvelkommen av de andre legene. De bestemmer seg for å stemme på om hun skal få lov til å blir værende på praksisen, men når Addison kunngjør hun at hun har tenkt til å bli uansett hva resultatene av stemmene blir, så bestemmer de seg for at hun kan bli. Addison er tiltrukket av Pete Wilder, som er en alternativ medisin spesialist. Da Pete ber hun med på en date bestemmer Addison seg for at de bare skal være venner og ikke noe mer, og i stede takker hun ja til en date med politimannen Kevin, som hun møter gjennom jobben. I en krysnings episode med Grey's Anatomy, drar Addison en kort tur til Seattle Grace for å hjelpe med en pasient hvor fosterets hjerte vokser utenfor kroppen. Moren og barnet overlever operasjonen. Når Addison forbereder seg på og dra fra Seattle og tilbake til LA, forteller hun til Richard at hun trengte og komme tilbake for å se hvor mye hun likte sitt nye liv. Hun går, men ikke før hun finner Meredith og ber henne om ikke å la Derek slippe unna. Sesong 2 I sesong 2 finner Addison ut at praksisen har dårlig økonomi. Hun forteller det til Sam, noe som strider mot Naomis ønsker, og han lanserer en fiendtlig overtakelse. Naomi føler seg forrådt og avslutter vennskapet med Addison. Addison ber de ansatte om å stemme mellom Sam og Naomi, og blir overrasket over at hun blir valgt til å lede praksisen. Addisons forhold med Kevin blir testet når broren hennes, Archer, forteller Kevin at han ikke er god nok for henne. Addison forsøker å beroglige ham, med å si at han er bra nok, og når Kevin blir skutt på jobben, flytter han inn hos henne mens han kommer seg. Men det blir senere slutt mellom dem når Addison kysser Dr. Wyatt Lockhart, en respektert onkolog, som hun tidliger har konkurrert profesjonelt med. I en senere episode blir Addsion overassket når Archer begynner å arbeide på Pacific Wellcare Center, en rivialiserende praksis. Når han får flere anfall tror han at han har fått hjernesvulst, og da ber Addison om hjelp fra Derek, i en annen krysnings episode med Grey's Anatomy. Derek finner ut at han har parasitter i hjernen, og med hell fjerner han dem. Når sesongen går mot mot slutten, blir Dr. Noah Barnes introdusert på St. Ambrose sykeshus som en kardiotorakal kirurg, og Addison blir tiltrukket av ham. Men etter å ha oppdaget at en av hennes gravide pasient er gift med han, bestemmer Addison seg for å ikke gå videre med forholdet. Sesong 3 I sesong 3 fortsetter Addison å lede praksisen. Hun får visst sine evner som kirurg når hun redder kollegaen sin, Violet Turner, og hennes baby, og i mellomtiden ser forholdet med Naomi ut til å bli bedre igjen, til tross for at hun også gikk over til Pacific Wellcare. Addison's far, "The Captain", kommer på besøk og det blir avslørt at Addison er klar over alle sidesprangene hans bak ryggen på Bizzy, Adisons mor. Hun blir rasende når han og Violet har sex, og hun får han til og ringe til Bizzy, for å fortelle henne sannheten. Hun kommer og Addison blir sjokkert når hun ser moren kysse en gammel venn, Susan. Addison antar at hennes mor ble presset til det av "The Captain". Men sannheten er at Bizzy og Susan har vært elskere i over tjue år. Hun forklarer at folk forventet at hun skulle gifte seg med han på grunn av deres sosiale posisjoner, og det var først etter at de fikk barn at hun forsto sannheten om seg selv. Addison blir naturligvis sjokkert over at foreldrene har løyet for henne hele livet. Hun prøver å håndtere det så godt hun kan, mens de drar oppdager hun at de later som om ingenting er galt. Hun blir sammen med Pete Wilder senere i sesongen, men hun blir usikker på om hun vil være sammen med han - da han har en sønn og hun ikke kan få barn, blir hun redd for at hvis de slår opp kommer hun til å bli knust. Men hun bestemmer seg for å gi forholdet med Pete en sjanse. I E19 møter vi for første gang Amelia Shepherd, en av Dereks søstere. Hun er der sammen med en annen lege for å se etter muligheten ved å vekke en pasient som er i koma. Når legen hun kom sammen med mener Amelia lover mannen til pasienten for mye, så sparker hun Amelia. Men Amelia blir spurt om å operere og hun takker ja, hun får lov til å operere av Charlotte King, som er sjefen og hun tar med seg Addison og Sam på operasjonen. Amelia klarer å gjennomføre operasjonene og den blir vellykket. I slutten av episode 19 så kommer Violet tilbake, og det kan se ut som om hun prøver å fortelle Pete noe, men hun ser Addison og hun sier til slutt av hun vil treffe Lucas (Violet og Petes sønn). Addison snakker med Sam og han forteller henne blandt annet at han har slått opp med kjæresten sin. De snakker en stund og så kysser de i det Pete kommer ut. Trivia *Hun kan sitere Gandhi *Hun farget håret blond etter at Derek dro Referanser og fotnoter